


Trigger

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, F/M, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for April challenge at hardtime100<br/>Challenge #04:  Sense of Smell<br/>Challenge #176:  8 Hard Years</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for April challenge at hardtime100  
> Challenge #04: Sense of Smell  
> Challenge #176: 8 Hard Years

Distinct and clear, they trigger flashbacks that curl déjà vu around him like a warm sweater or tightening noose.

 _Cigarettes and singed flesh constrict the throat, paint chemical acid along the skin._

 _Perfume so strong it tickles to breathe, wrinkles the nose, blinkers the eyes_.

There’s no nostalgia in the trips, but thoughtful consideration weighs heavy on his mind looking for lessons heeded or ignored.

 _Mint trips off the tongue._

 _Buttery popcorn warms the air, slicks the fingers._

 _Testosterone (rank sweat, unapologetic) overloads the cramped car._

Very few make him smile.

 _She’s antiseptic mixed with vanilla._

It makes him hard.


End file.
